


Love on the Slopes

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuteness overload, F/M, Fluff, Injury, SO MUCH FLUFF, Skiing, Star Wars Modern AU, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: While on a ski trip with her family, Aria falls and hurts her leg.  The person that comes to rescue her is the last person she ever thought she’d see.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s)





	Love on the Slopes

The brisk winter air nipped at Aria’s face as she clicked her lavender ski boots into her skis. She stood up on shaky legs and slowly made her way to the lifts. It had been years since she’d gone skiing with her family and it was proving to be a little harder than she remembered.

_Steady_ , she told herself. _You can do it. It’s just like riding a bike._

She soon made her way to the lift. She got one and rode up the mountain to the top, taking in the breathtaking views. All though this was supposed to be a family trip, everyone it seemed had gone off on their own. Her father had to take a business call and was back in their hotel room for the afternoon. Cian, her older brother, and his girlfriend Rose had taken off earlier to go explore Aspen, and granted they had invited Aria to go with them, she felt weird being the third wheel. That left her with two other options: hang out in the hotel while her father took his call or go out on her own. She decided on the latter.

Before long, she made it to the top. Aria disembarked and carefully started to make her way down the slopes; she smiled to herself as she gradually increased her speed, gracefully making her way to the bottom. It was all coming back to her.

Suddenly as she was making a turn, her left ski wobbled and the tip hit her right ski, making her tumble to the ground, her right leg twisting as she fell.

“Damnit,” she cursed.

She brushed herself off and started to push herself up. A sharp pain in her right knee halted her movements.  
“OW!” she exclaimed and placed her hand on her knee, gently rubbed it through the fabric of her ski suit.

As she started to look around to get her bearings where she was, a lone figure wearing a white ski suit and a black cap and googles skied up to her.

“You ok?” he asked her as he pulled his goggles off his face. He paused a moment, studying her face. “Aria?”

Aria inwardly groaned to herself. Of all the people who had to stop, it had to be Ben Solo. The two of them had grown up together and had always had a sort of love-hate relationship; they mostly got along but Ben always ended up annoying her in some way, mostly in a teasing big-brotherly sort of way. Normally she would be happy to see him but this wasn’t one of those times.

“Yeah I’m fine,” she replied.

“You don’t look fine,” Ben remarked. “Can you stand up?”

“I can,” she pointedly replied. She tried again to stand up. Another burst of pain in her knee stopped her, making her grimace in pain.

“Yeah, you defiantly can’t stand up,” Ben responded.

He knelt down and gingerly touched her right knee, giving a light squeeze. She yelped in response.

“Your knee’s definitely swollen. Looks like you twisted it pretty bad,” he said matter-of-factly.

He took off his skis and placed them in an ‘X’ in the snow. He then pulled his cellphone out and dialed the Aspen Ski Patrol.

“Yeah my friend’s hurt her leg skiing and we need assistance.” He moved the phone away from his mouth. “It’s your knee, right?”  
“Yeah, my right knee.”  
“It’s her right knee. No, she can’t stand up. Yeah, she’s pretty stable. We’re on the Silver Bell trail, a mile north of Blazing Star. I’m wearing a white ski suit.” He looked over at Aria. “Uh, she’s wearing a lavender outfit. Alright thanks, we’ll be on the lookout.”

Ben hung up. They’ll here in about thirty minutes or so.” He sat down next to Aria on the snow. The two of them sat in relative awkward silence.

“Thanks for stopping,” Aria said.

“No problem,” Ben replied. “I can’t believe you would try and ski that trial.”

Aria looked at him in slight annoyance. “Why? I’m just as good a skier as you are, Solo.”

“When was the last time you skied?” he retorted.

“A few years ago,” she replied.

Ben gave her a look.

“It has,” she rebutted.

Ben continued to give her a look of disbelief; Aria gave him one that told him he’d better drop it if he knew what was good for him.

“So what are you doing here anyway,” she asked him. “I thought you were teaching back home.”  
“I was,” he replied. “I got bored.”

“You got bored?” she asked him.

Ben nodded. “What’re you doing here though?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m on vacation with my dad and brother,” she answered.

“Yeah but don’t you guys usually go to Stowe Mountain? You’ve gone there for years.”

“Dad wanted to go somewhere different,” the blonde said.

“Where are they anyway?”

“Dad had a phone call and Cian’s off with his girlfriend.”

“So you went off skiing alone on a slope you’ve never been on after not skiing for how many years?” he asked her. “Have you lost your damn mind?”

“Oh, like you haven’t done anything stupid, Mr. Perfect,” she said. “Weren’t you the one that snuck out and took that golf cart at that resort on a joyride?”

“Me?” Ben said. “I don’t know what you speak of. You must mean my evil twin brother. Besides, need I remind you that you joined me?”

“Because you said you had permission, you smelly nerf herder!”

“Smelly nerf herder? What are you twelve?”

Aria threw some snow at him, hitting his left shoulder. Ben tickled her side.

“Stop it!” she protested as she smacked his hand. “I’m hurt, you jerk.”

He tickled her side again.

She punched her upper left arm and let out a huff, shifting her body as best she could so her back was to him. She crossed her arm across her chest blew a strand of her hair out of her face.

Ben poked her back.

She ignored him. The damn ski patrol couldn’t come soon enough.

“Aww, I’m sorry,” he said and scooted himself so that he was again sitting next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Aria softened and rested her head on his shoulder. They soon saw the familiar orange suits of the Aspen ski patrol. They carefully loaded her onto the rescue sled to take her down the mountain.

“All set?” one of them asked her.

Aria nodded and reached up to hold Ben’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze; he returned the squeeze. Aria smiled up at him. She was sure glad he had come to her rescue.


End file.
